She Pretends
by RedRoses130
Summary: Caroline just pretends.      A Kol and Caroline fic.


**Just so you guys know, I'm not gonna be updating **_**Dysfunctional Love **_**until the next episode, **_**Dangerous Liaisons, **_**comes out. You know, so I can really get Kol's character right. I mean, I've written over half of it, but I'm completely willing to cut out some parts and rewrite them if duty calls for it. I'm gonna try. **

**So while you're waiting, enjoy this little one-shot! My FIRST real complete work. I feel so proud, :DD **

**RedRoses130 **

* * *

><p><em>She Pretends <em>

Caroline Forbes looks at her reflection. Her dress was a pretty periwinkle blue, and her hair is so pretty in a bun with a few strands loose. She pretends she's happy to go, happy to be a pawn of Klaus' Cinderella fantasy.

* * *

><p>Klaus likes her dress. He touches the bracelet hanging from Caroline's gloved hands and smirks. In his mind, he has won. She smiles, but it's all in pretense.<p>

* * *

><p>She doesn't try to prove him wrong, and she doesn't protest when he leads her to the dance floor. She pretends to like his hand on the small of her back.<p>

* * *

><p>She meets his family resultantly. He shows her off like a medal, as if she were nothing more than an object. She doesn't doubt that, in his mind, that's all Klaus can really see her as. She acts charmed, but it's all an act.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline wants to leave, but she doesn't want to leave Elena alone. Tonight, anything can happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline sits down on an empty chair and stares ahead of her. Somewhere not far off, Klaus is having an argument with Elijah about a Tatia. She wonders why she has to be the one left alone, why she's never someone's first choice. But she contorts her face into a mask of indifference.<p>

* * *

><p>She ignores him and his handsome face when he comes to sit in a chair next to hers. He doesn't try to speak; he only brushes a stray curl away. He barely touches her, but it's enough to make her shiver slightly. She blames it on the chilly night.<p>

* * *

><p>She pretends she doesn't notice how his nose wrinkles when girls send him giggly glance overs. She pretends she doesn't like how he seems to move a little closer to her. She tries not to look too long at his adorably floppy hair and his hungry gaze.<p>

* * *

><p>She takes his hand when he offers it to her. Together they waltz around the room and people stop to look. Caroline pretends she doesn't hear the whispers the Grandmothers of Mystic Falls, cooing over their visible charm. He just holds her closer and smiles.<p>

* * *

><p>She knows he's just doing it to mess with Klaus. But she feigns that she doesn't.<p>

* * *

><p>He whispers sweet, quiet nothings to her as they move to the music. His voice is melodic and beautiful, and Caroline likes that somehow, he it sounds as if he's just as lonely as her.<p>

* * *

><p>The dance ends and she fakes a phone call from her mother. Now she's willing to leave because Elena left, too. Klaus smiles tight lipped, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He sees the bracelet adorning her wrist and is momentarily lulled.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline has taken just one step when someone gently turns around and kisses her chastely on the lips. She pulls away and see's it's him, and he winks at her before looking for Klaus' reaction. It is one of rage. Caroline leaves before things become ugly.<p>

* * *

><p>When she is outside, Caroline takes off the diamond bracelet and puts it in the Mikaelson's mailbox. She doesn't feel like pretending anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kol visits her that night, she smiles and she means it.<p>

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it :D. It was kind of hard, but I wanted to get across that Caroline was kind of sad and desperate for love and affection. Kol, on the other hand, was trying to piss off his brother, Klaus. At the end I felt kind of bad for our favorite neurotic Vampire Barbie, so I made her Kol's first choice. <strong>

**Review and TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE for more one shots, if you want them. Otherwise, just send me requests by reviews *cough**hint**cough**hin**t*. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, **

** RedRoses130 **


End file.
